Opposite Reflection
by AloisFaustus
Summary: Will T. Spears is one of the coldest, unromantic reapers there are. Well, Grell Sutcliff came into his life and he spices it up a little bit. Since he's bubbly, flamboyant and flirty, you have the perfect working partners. Though, could more develop between the two? You'll find out! Other pairings coming soon! Rating will go up! Please R R!
1. Will You Shut Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did. Yana Toboso wrote it, and she is brilliant for it. (: Enjoy ^^

*Grell's POV*

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I sighed romantically, thinking of my beloved Sebby, with his raven black hair, and red eyes. Oh, how I loved him so~

I felt a slight prick on the side of my head, and saw a dark haired, cold beauty.

"Grell, get to work. Souls don't reap themselves, you know." He pushed his glasses up with his pruner-looking death scythe.

"Oh Will~ You're as cold as ever. I absolutely love it!"

He sighed in agitation. "Sutcliff."

My cheeks were painted a fiery red. "Yes, my darling?"

"First of all, I'm not your darling. Second, get to work before I confiscate your scythe for the umpteenth time."

I spontaneously wrapped my arms around Will's midsection. "Oh, I love it when you're cruel to me! It heightens your beauty, my love."

He sniggered. "Please don't say such things, Grell. They make me a bit uneasy." His gold eyes turned to slits.

My grip became tighter. "Don't ruin the fun! Why don't you just sit back and relax~"

William shoved me roughly. "Leave me. You should know better than to make advancements on me."

I licked the tip of my finger in a flirty manner. "Will, don't be that way. You know deep in that icy heart, you have feelings for me."

Shaking his head, the reaper murmured. "I never did during the exams, and I never will, Grell."

Ah, I remember the exams. Will and I were partners. He was so gorgeous then too! I could go on and on about how glorious his eyes were when he would finish the reaping of our first soul together. I could remember how hot and heavy I felt with Will at that time! Things barely changed between us, and I claim this reaper as my man for eternity.

But then, I met the all-powerful, extremely sexy Sebastian Michaelis. He makes my heart pound like a drum! Oh, I can't stop thinking about him! His raven black hair just has no comparison! When I met him, he was with that brat, Ciel Phantomhive, and paid all attention to him. I couldn't stand it! But what can I do? A demon forms a contract with a human and spends his days serving it.

"… Sutcliff? What _are _you thinking about?"

I grinned, one that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Just my beautiful William T. Spears, the coldest grim reaper in existence."

"Please, Grell. Could you at least grow up?"

"If growing up means watching you hemorrhage less than I have to, my darling, then I cannot do that." I smirked.

He let out a quiet noise, keying disgust. "I have a lot of work to do. I can't stand here and converse with you any longer." He pushed up his spectacles with his scythe. "Don't get yourself into any trouble, Grell. I don't want to have to get you out of it."

"Oh? Like I did so many eons ago, darling?" I cackled. "I'll chat with you later, William~"

His eyebrow twitched. "Don't you have a soul to reap? You should go to." He twisted around, and made his way around the corner. How I loved the way his body moved!

I sighed, not wanting to do any work today. Maybe seeing a human bleed before my green eyes would cheer me up. Maybe I'd run into Sebby as I was killing. Maybe I'd have a soul to reap in London! Wouldn't that be exciting!

I made my way around the opposite corner than Will, and left the reaper HQ. I dragged myself to the living world to reap the souls on my "to die" list. I just couldn't stop thinking about my darling Will and my amazing Sebby. They could be Romeo, and I could be Juliet.

A/N: This is Chapter 1 :D Please rate ! I want some criticism here. This is one of my first canon stories, so please let me know how I'm doing. I'll update soon ^^ See ya!


	2. The Cinematic Record

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.

*General POV*

Grell Sutcliff, the flamboyant, fiery red haired reaper visited the land of the living. "Oh, how terribly dreadful! Not a single attractive man here! If only I'd run into Sebby~"

Suddenly, the dark-haired William T. Spears had appeared on a rooftop beside Mr. Sutcliff. The wind blew through his hair, creating a beautiful scene for the ginger reaper.

"What is Will doing here? He rarely visits the living world unless he has to punish a Deserter, or he has some exclusive work to do," Grell mumbled to himself.

William pushed is spectacles up with his scythe, and hopped off the building.

Grell groaned. "I _really _don't want to follow him, but I am curious of where my darling Will is going!" He nimbly followed his sable-haired darling, hiding in every possible corner when William would turn around. The spunky red-head knew Will wasn't senseless. He had brains, and Grell knew that was part of his cold, fetching charm.

"Grell, I know you're tracking me. You have been since the rooftop a mile back." The reaper had a dull tone to his deep voice.

"Oh, so you've know, haven't you, Will? You're such a tease~"

"I'm not going to bother with something that isn't a nuisance, but you're starting to become one." The pitter-patter of his black dress shoes sounded when he began to walk away.

Grell bore his sharp, shark-like teeth. "How dare you, William?! That isn't very nice of you!"

"I never said I was pleasant, Grell. I think you need to wake up, and smell the roses." He turned to look at him at a side glance.

The flamboyant reaper's cheeks flared up a cherry red. The side glance was extremely striking from the heartless soul-reaper. His heart sounded like a loud drum echoing loudly off empty walls. Though, Grell wanted the black haired man to hear his heart thumping for his gorgeous features.

William suddenly discontinued his slow, steady steps towards a dark London alley, and took a deep, staggered breath. "The leech is here," he muttered with such distaste, it was so uncommon of him.

Grell thought hard for a minute. "Oh! You mean Sebby, don't you, Will~ Where is he?"

Will made a grimace when he glanced down at his shoes. Grell promenaded up to him, and browsed over his shoulder, a confused almost sweet look on his face. It was perplexed, and just wondering.

"William? Oh, what's wrong, my darling? Did you forget about your work again?~" His teasing tone was almost cute. But, then he realized who he was looking at. It was the sharp-tongued Grell Sutcliff. The only attractive thing about him was his eyes. Those beautiful green irises were like emeralds. The shone like jewels against the moonlight…

William found himself shaking his head, trying to drive the feelings right out of his head. Maybe he was just wiped out. Yes, that was it. All this over-time work that he had to do was killing him. He was seeing Grell in an exhausted light. His heart wasn't feeling him precisely. This red-head was obsessive, and almost crazy, on top of blood thirsty. Will felt nothing for him. Although, Grell obviously was over-possessive in every way.

Grell wrapped his arms around Will's neck swiftly. "Will~ You never told me where Sebby was! You obviously picked up his lovely scent more quickly than I have!" Then he murmured, "Which is such a shame."

William pulled away from his ex-partner. "Oh, please, Grell. If you want to hang over him so much, he's just beyond the darkness. In that alley."

"Why don't you come with me William? It'll be one hell of a soul to reap together. Just like old times?" He stuck his tongue out in a flirty manner. William found himself slightly tempted to do it for old times' sake. It wasn't that bad being teamed up with the passionate red-head.

William poked at his glasses with his pruner, pushing them up. "Just this once, Grell, is that clear? Nothing more after this." Then, he remembered something. "What about that vermin, Sebastian Michaelis?"

Grell laughed huskily. "He can wait, my dear. We have to watch a woman die first." He drew out the file of the victim. "Lisa Remington. Aged seventeen, and quite the beauty. She's said to be a very famous model in London. She flaunts beautiful, well-tailored gowns. What a pity that she'll be dead in another ten minutes." He cackled sadistically.

William and Grell traveled to the Thames, and saw the perfect brunette girl with a perfect figure and blue eyes. The two men exchanged glances.

"She's due to drown in the Thames, isn't she?" William guessed, without looking at the file.

Grell chortled. "Oh, yes she is, sweetheart. There will be so much struggling! Let us watch in marvel of this young girl's death like it is our first reaping, shall we?"

William hesitated. "I can watch, but as your Supervisor, I cannot touch the soul, or the Cinematic Records. You know the rules Sutcliff."

Grell rubbed his shoulder up against Will's side. "Oh, come on! Break a few rules, Spears! It'll be fun!"

He breathed. "No, Sutcliff."

Grell pouted. "Fine, suit yourself, Spears." He turned towards the scene as earsplitting screams sounded. "Oh, look Will! She fell in! Look at her splash around! She won't get out because that's my queue!" The blood-red haired reaper stood on the water, and drove his chain-saw into the death victim. He did, with his strength, collect the soul as the Cinematic Records went everywhere.

Will watched his acquaintance battle the Records like they were people.

Once he finished, the model was dead, and Grell completed his job. "So, how was I, Will?"

"You were adequate," the dark haired Supervisor replied.

The red-clad reaper pouted. "You're such a stickler, Will!"

The two went back to the alley, and saw the raven haired, red eyed man that Grell couldn't resist just as much as Will T. Spears.

"Sebby!"

"Oh, it's you… What do _you_ want, Grell?"

Grell stuck his tongue out at the small dark haired child. Young Earl Ciel Phantomhive was his name. He was the contract formed with Sebastian.

"Grell, please don't touch me. Your company is not welcome within twenty feet of me." The demon said all this with such a pleasant smile.

"Oh, Sebby! You're just as cold as Will is!"

Will sniggered. "I wouldn't doubt that in the least," he declared.

Sebastian pulled at his gloves. "We were just leaving. We wouldn't want to disturb the corrupt lifestyle of a reaper."

William's eyes narrowed. "We don't _eat_ souls. We reap them, and make sure they go to the right place, you hellish fiend," he spat. He turned around and marched out of the alley. He'd wait for Grell out there. He could hear Grell pleading for Sebastian to stay. Eventually, he left. The damn demon had Will's blood boil. At least he watched Grell in action again. It was like his own Cinematic Record right before his eyes.

A small smile crept onto his face. He quite enjoyed this. Maybe he'd do it again.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.

A/N: Important announcement! I'm looking for a co-author at this point in time. If you're interested, put it in your review or PM me. Whichever you prefer, I'll get your message either way. Enjoy the chapter!

*Grell's POV*

"Hey, Will wasn't that—" I trotted into his office, seeing William T. Spears, asleep on his desk! I wasn't that surprised, I mean we just reaped a drowning soul. But I'd never seen Will passed out cold like this! He was so innocent and attractive at the same time!

I rested myself next to him on the desk, and ran my fingers through his dark, tangled hair. It was soft, but felt like it had been through a lot. I had to DEFINITELY teach him some styling techniques.

William stirred a bit, his spectacles pressing against his angelic face. I grabbed them, and folded them. I placed them on the desk, away from the sleeping beauty. I moved some stray tendrils out of his beautiful face, for I'd do anything to touch his soft skin and gaze upon his beautiful face.

Will mumbled something suddenly, and I brought my ear up to his lips. All I heard was his shallow breathing. My cheeks turned crimson almost instantly. It put him in a much more magnificent light. He was much more of a Romeo when he was asleep! Well, it was probably because he wasn't speaking at the moment!

The man I knew as William stirred, and woke himself up. Smiling at him, I said, "Good morning, Prince Charming."

Groggily, he searched for his eyeglasses, placing them on his face. He was obviously too fatigued to fight back. He dragged himself out of his office and around the corner.

Watching the beauty sleep was lovely, and framed a picturesque image in my mind. And I believe it will stay there for a long, long while!

A/N: This is just a short chapter, kind of a tid-bit. Please review~ And please message, or revire for the co-author spot! Au Revoir ! I'll update soon (:


End file.
